You're Still You
by Stitch-Stalker
Summary: It is nearly the end of year five, a hard year for all Hogwarts students. Sirius, a true family member to Harry is dead. As Harry waits in silence, an onlooker reflects on the life of this "Boy Who Lived".


You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him. He is the brilliant creation of J.K. Rowling and to even claim I own his pinky would be blasphemy. However, I do own all five books. That must mean something, right? *Feels proud * Also, I do not own the song You're Still You or any other song sung by the gorgeous, lovely, and incredibly talented Josh Groban. For that matter, I don't own him. (Although I wish I did... *Hugs picture of her dear Joshie *  
  
Note from the *Cough * Author: (If you can call me that) This is just a warning... This is a song fic. If you do not like song fics, I strongly suggest you take full advantage of that little back button on your screen. Do not get mad at me if you utterly hate this story, for I NEVER claimed I was any good. This is simply an excuse to use a Josh Groban song in a story. *Grins * Now, on to the story...  
  
Through the darkness, I can see your light, and you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face, I've memorized, I idolize just you.  
  
There he was. Even in the dull light there was no mistaking him. His scruffy black hair, large round glasses that covered his bright green eyes, and of course, the cursed scar could belong to no one but him. Harry. She had seen him step on that train to Hogwarts five years ago and would later begin to know him as a friend. His eyes had been shining with happiness that day, and he had grinned. Laughed. There had been no one happier. But now, no happiness remained. The laughter was gone and the once sparkling green eyes were now dead as he sat in the Gryfindor common room, watching the fire. She knew whom he was thinking about too. Sirius. It could be no one else. How long had it been? Maybe a few days since he had fallen through the veil? Harry had reluctantly told her about the whole incident, and it was hard to believe he was gone. Now, Harry had lost his only real family left and she knew that as he looked into the fire where he had spoken with his godfather, Sirius was the only thing on his mind. Oh Harry, her beloved Harry... He was hurt. Broken. Dead inside, and she could do nothing to help. She felt hopeless..  
  
I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong.  
  
Could she really blame him though? In only fifteen years, he had already suffered what most hardly experience in a lifetime. He had lost his parents and lived 11 years with the most horrible family on the planet. He had fought Lord Voldemort three times, faced down some of the most dangerous creatures known to mankind, and had witnessed a classmate murdered at Voldemort's hand. Now, he had lost the person closest to his heart. What could there be left to believe in, to live for? And yet, he still lived on. He got up every day and faced what was thrown at him, putting others' needs before his own. She admired him beyond words for that reason. She didn't care that he had saved her life before; anyone would that for another if they had even an ounce of courage. No, Harry had even more courage then that. He lived. It was no wonder he was called "The boy who lived", because that's what he did. He lived every day, not knowing if it was his last.  
  
I've loved you for so long, and after all is said and done; you're still you, after all. You're still you.  
  
She loved him for all of those reasons. She had loved him since she had met him, but she had never had the courage to tell him. She didn't have his courage. She could never tell him, but she knew inside her heart there could be no one else but Harry. For even though on the outside he seemed lost and broken, she knew that on the inside, deep down, was the cheerful 11 year old she met fifteen years ago. After all these years he was still that boy. He was Harry Potter.  
  
You walk past me; I can feel your pain. Time changes everything, one truth always stays the same; you're still you, after all. You're still you.  
  
Harry slowly rose from his place next to the fire and trudged unwillingly to his dormitory, not even noticing the young girl beside him. But she understood. She understood how he felt. She had loved Sirius too. The short time she had known him, he had been a great friend. And to Harry he had been a father. Whenever she saw the two together, he had brought out that 11 year old in Harry. It was a special type of magic. A magic they didn't learn specifically in this school. Love. The world was crumbling all around her. Voldemort was back in power, people you loved were disappearing, but one thing remained. Harry. Harry Potter was always the same. He had a will to live that could not be beaten and a thirst for victory that even Voldemort could not compete with. Harry was Harry, and that was all there was to it.  
  
And I believe in you although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what life put you through.  
  
She believed in him too. Life would continue to be unkind to him, she knew, but he would strive on. Even when all seems lost, she knew Harry would be there to save them all. He didn't deserve such a burden, but he would rise to it. And she would be there by his side the whole time, too. Just as in the past, she would stand by him and believe in him, whether or not he asked her. She vowed to herself that she would not let him go through this alone.  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world, I've found what love?  
  
It would be difficult, and his journey would be long, but she would stand by him. That is what you do for the one you love, you believe in them no matter what and stick by them through thick and thin. You understand that, even if he seems broken and not himself, inside his heart he is still the man you fell in love with.  
  
You're still you, after all. You're still you.  
  
That that's what he was. He was Harry, just Harry. 


End file.
